Decisions
by bttf4444
Summary: Takes place in the same universe as Marty Wept and Farewell, Doc? Other then those two revisions, the events that took place up to this point follow the events that took place in the BTTF Trilogy. Finished now! Sequel to come, soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

**Author's Notes: Okay, this story take place in the same universe as _Marty Wept_ and _Farewell, Doc?_ Other then those two revisions, every other event that took place up to this point follows the events that took place in the Back To The Future Trilogy, as well as the vignettes I wrote for the trilogy. This will be the beginning novella for another AU. I tried to be mindful to not have Clara use language that didn't exist back in 1885. If I slipped on that, though, then feel free to let me know.**

**Note to Kristen Sheley, Flaming Trails, and other authors who may have speculated on this AU: My intention is not to rip anyone off. This will be uniquely my story, with my own plot twists and takes. This is the AU where Clara and Doc go back to 1985 with Marty, in the DeLorean.**

_September 6, 1885  
10:30 PM PST_

'I've at least gotta tell her good bye,' Doc said, with sadness in his voice.

'C'mon, Doc, I mean, think about it - what are you gonna say to her, I gotta go back to the future? I mean, she's not gonna understand that, Doc. How long I been with ya and I don't even understand it?' Then realizing something, Marty added, 'Doc, listen, maybe we could... I dunno, maybe we could just take Clara with us.'

'To the future?' asked Doc, 'You've reminded me, Marty, I'm a scientist so I must be scientific about this. I cautioned you about disruption of the continuum for your own personal benefit; therefore I must do no less. We will proceed as planned, and as soon as we return to 1985, we'll destroy this infernal machine. Travelling through time has become much too painful.'

'Doc,' Marty said, slowly, 'technically, Clara doesn't belong in this time, either. She was supposed to die in the Clayton Ravine, remember?'

'Great Scott!' gasped Doc. 'I forgot all about that! Well, how do we convince her that I'm from the future? Also, would it really be fair of us to take her away from the time period she is accustomed to, to put her in a foreign time period in the future?'

'Well, just show her the DeLorean,' replied Marty, 'and the time circuits. Also, if she loves you a lot, she maybe won't mind going to the future with you. She'll have you - and me - to help her get accustomed to the time period.'

'Marty, just out of curiosity's sake, why are you so insistent that I take Clara back with us?' asked Doc.

'Doc, I just want to you be happy!' said Marty, with tears in his eyes. 'I don't want you to have to choose between us. I remember how sad I felt when you tore up the letter, because I didn't want you to be shot by the Lybians.'

'Yeah, I remember how you were crying, after I tore up the letter,' Doc said, gently. 'Then thirty years later - just a few minutes for you - you were crying at Lone Pine Mall, because you were so distraught over the idea of losing me.'

'Yeah, I remember that,' said Marty, blushing. 'I also also really distraught when I found out that you were shot by Buford Tannen. Doc, I don't want to see you get that distraught over losing Clara - and, for that matter, I also don't want Clara to get that distraught over losing you. You really are such a special person, Doc.'

'Well, thank you, Marty,' said Doc, as he threw his arms around Marty, and they embraced. 'You really are such a caring young man.'

'Thanks, Doc,' Marty said, softly. 'I really do care about you. So, should we go get Clara, now? Think she's still awake?'

'Yeah, I suppose we should,' Doc replied. 'I'm not sure how she'd feel about living in 1985 - but I suppose that is best for the space-time continuum.'

'Right, that's exactly what I was thinking,' agreed Marty.

oooooooooo

About an hour later, Doc and Marty showed up at Clara's home. Doc knocked on the door, hoping that Clara would still be awake.

'Who is it?' asked Clara.

'Clara, it's me, Emmett,' replied Doc.

'And Ma-Clint,' replied Marty.

'Clara, we, uh, we need to show you something,' said Doc, after taking a deep breath.

'Can't you just tell me what it is?' protested Clara.

'You wouldn't believe me, if I just told you,' insisted Doc.

'Oh, alright,' said Clara with a sigh. 'This must be something really important, then.'

'Yeah, to say the least,' replied Doc.

Then Clara was a little worried. 'Are you okay, Emmett? You're not sick or anything, are you?'

'Oh, no, no, no, no! Not at all,' Doc protested. 'It's just that, well, you'll see when we get there. Just trust me on this, please.'

Then the trio started to head off to the train tracks, where the DeLorean was.

oooooooooo

'What in tarnation is this?' asked Clara, as she was looking at the DeLorean. 'I have never seen anything like this before! What kind of contraption is this?'

'Well, Clara, this is a, a time machine,' explained Doc. 'Come here, I'll show you how it works. First, you turn the time circuits on.' Doc did so, displaying the three panels. 'This readout tells you where you're going, this one tells you where you are, this one tells you where you were. You input the destination time on this keypad. Say, you wanna see the signing of the Declaration of Independence...' Doc said, as he typed in July 24, 1776, '... or witness the birth of Christ,' Doc added, imputting the date December 25, 0000.

'This is unbelieveable,' muttered Clara. 'I'm not even sure whether or not I should believe you, but you two seem so sincere. Plus, this contraption does look rather, uh, futuristic. I mean, I've never seen anything like this before in my life!'

'Well, Clara, how would you feel about coming back with us to 1985?' asked Doc.

'Well, I will miss my family back home in New Jersey,' said Clara, with a sigh. 'Maybe we could come back here and visit them, seeing that you do have a time machine. Other than that, though, I really can't stand to you leave you. So, please, take me back with you!'

Clara looked like she wanted to cry - and Marty sympathized with her. Doc really was a special person, one of a kind.

Marty put her arm on Clara's shoulder, and whispered, 'I understand how you feel, Clara. I have never seen Doc so happy, since he fell in love with you. That's why I suggested that we take you back with us. You two are a match made in heaven, despite the fact that you two are from different time periods. Who knows? Maybe God even allowed Doc to invent the time machine, so that he could meet you.'

'Oh, thank you so much, Clint!' exclaimed Clara, smiling. 'Maybe there are maybe of this world that I have yet to discover.'

'You're welcome,' replied Marty, smiling back. 'You'd be amazed by how much the world has advanced in 100 years. By the way, please, call me Marty.'

'Marty?' asked Clara, confused.

'Yeah, that's my real name,' Marty explained. 'Well, actually, it's Martin. Martin Seamus McFly. I'm the great-great-grandson of Seamus and Maggie McFly, so that's why I couldn't use my real name here. Marty is my nickname, though.'

'Oh, I see,' said Clara, trying to digest everything. Then, turning to Doc, she asked, 'How about you, Emmett? Is Emmett Brown your real name?'

'Yeah, that is my real name,' replied Doc. 'I saw no reason to not use my real name, as my ancestors, the Von Brauns, did not come to America until 1908. Due to the anti-German sentiments of World War One, my father had to change his last name to Brown.'

'World War One?' asked Clara confused.

'Yeah, two major wars break out in the early 20th century. Well, you'll learn about them, when we get back to 1985,' explained Doc.

'Believe me, Clara,' added Marty. 'You will have a lot of catching up to do - but, believe me, the 1980s is a totally awesome decade. You have awesome things like rock and roll music and video games.'

'Okay, now you've lost me, Marty,' said Clara, confused. 'It's like you're speaking a foreign language. Oh well, I guess I'd better head home and hit the sack, now,' replied Clara.

'Yeah, I'll take you back home, Clara,' said Doc. 'Marty, go back to workshop, and get some sleep, alright?'

'Will do, Doc,' replied Marty, hugging Doc. Then Marty skipped back to Doc's workshop, happy that his best friend has finally found true love, and they were all going back to 1985. He had Huey Lewis and The News' Power of Love going through his head, which was the best substitute for not having rock and roll in this time period.


	2. Chapter 2

_September 7, 1885  
6:00 AM PST_

'Marty! Marty!' Doc called, shaking Marty a little. 'It's time to wake up!'

'What time is it, Doc?' asked Marty, still half-sleep.

'It's 6:00. We only have two hours before we have to catch the train,' replied Doc.

'How much stuff are we taking back with us?' asked Marty. 'The DeLorean isn't big enough to carry everything.'

'Well, I just have to get rid of all the time travel evidence,' explained Doc. 'The rest of the stuff, though, we'll just have to leave here.'

Then there was a knock on the door.

'Emmett, are you in there? It's me, Clara!'

'Come right on in, Clara,' replied Doc. 'We have to catch the train at eight. So we have less than two hours to get ready.'

'I guess we won't have enough room to fit everything in the, uh, car - right?'

'Unfortunately, no,' said Doc, shaking his head.

'Say, Doc,' suggested Marty. 'After we go back to the future, and fix the fuel line, we could come back and get some of Clara's stuff.'

'Uh, no, that's okay,' said Clara. 'Emmett has already told me everything about the space-time continuum, time paradoxes, and all that. I don't mind.'

'I was planning on destroying the time machine, when we returned to 1985,' replied Doc. 'However, I'm now starting to reconsider. I mean, we could maybe make occassional visits back here to this time - but we'll have to be careful to interact with as few people as possible.'

'So what should we do for breakfast?' asked Marty.

'I think we should wait until we return to 1985 before eating anything,' replied Doc.

'Okay, sure, I guess, Doc,' stammered Marty. 'I guess I'm not that hungry right now, anyway. I mean, I'm not using to getting up this early. Say, Doc, when do we plan to return to 1985. I mean, what day and time in 1985?'

'I think we should return at 9:00 PM on October 26,' pondered Doc. 'I mean, we really shouldn't be time travelling when it's broad daylight out. The reason why we have to leave this morning, is because we really have no other choice. It was, however, wrong of me to come to your house in broad daylight - just the morning after you had returned from 1955. Perhaps, Biff saw us in the DeLorean - and that we were flying - and that may have been part of what had eventually led Biff of 2015 to suspect that we were time travellers. I guess I just got too excited with trying to fix the future.'

'Oh, yeah, about the future - I've been meaning to ask,' Marty said, 'why do you find it so important to change my future? I mean, you seemed so deparate.'

'Marty,' answered Doc, 'I must admit, it was poor judgement on my part. I guess I should just tell you what happened to your life in the future. When I said that you and Jennifer both turned out fine - well, that doesn't exactly, true.'

'Woah, wait a minute, Doc!' interjected Marty. 'What are you talking about? What happens to me in the future? Do I become an asshole, afterall?'

'Marty, I suppose it's time for me to return the favour, and save you from a devastating future - so I'll just tell you straight out,' explained Doc. 'On the day after we return to the future, some guy called Needles is going to challenge you in a drag race. Whatever he says, whatever happens - say no, you're not interested.'

'Oh, thanks, Doc,' gasped Marty. 'Why didn't you tell me this before?'

'Actually, I was going to tell you as soon as we returned to 1985,' replied Doc, 'but then we had this whole deal with the almanac, and with me being stranded in 1885.'

'Well, thanks for telling me, Doc,' said Marty, as he threw his arms around Doc.

'You two are certainly very affectionate,' remarked Clara. 'Are you two related in any way?'

'Naa, we're just best friends,' explained Doc. 'I first met him when he was seven, and he has immediately taking a liking to me. He has looked up to me as being sort of like an uncle. So, yeah, he has always been affectionate.'

'He's such a sweet young man,' commented Clara. 'I can see why you like him so much. Well, anyway, the possession that I'm really close to anyway is my telescope. I really would like to bring my telescope along.'

'Sure, you can do that,' replied Doc. 'Afterall, once we go back to 1985, we'll have to buy you some new clothes, so that you can blend in with the other ladies of the time period.'

'Sure, I guess that's fine,' said Clara, shrugging. 'Clothes are just clothes, anyway.'

Marty then started laughing.

'What do you find so amusing?' Clara asked Marty, confused.

'Not too many females of our era would share your sentiments,' explained Marty. 'Many females, especially those of the teenage variety, care a lot of their clothes - and shopping for clothes is actually their idea of fun. I know Jennifer does not care much for shopping - but she's the exception, not the rule.'

'We'd better start heading over to the train, now,' Doc told Marty and Clara.

However, as the trio were riding their horses over to the train tracks, they were accosted by Buford and his gang.

'Hey, runt,' sneered Buford, let's settle this once and for all - or ain't you got the guts?'

Marty swallowed, then said, 'Listen. I'm not really feeling up to this today. So I'm gonna have to forfeit!

'Forfeit? Forfeit!' Buford turned to his gang, confused. 'What's that mean?'

'Uh, it means that you win without a fight,' replied one of the gang members.

'Without shooting? Hey, he can't do that!' exclaimed Buford. Then he turned to Marty, and said, 'You can't do that! You know what I think? I think you're a gutless yella turd. And I'm giving ya to the count of 10 to come out here and prove I'm wrong. 1!'

'Quick, let's run to the saloon,' Marty shouted to Doc and Clara. The trio then hopped onto thier horses and gallopped off to the saloon.

'Run after them!' Buford told his gang. Then - to Marty, Doc, and Clara - he shouted, 'You guys are not going to get rid of us at fast!'

Fortunately, the horses that Doc, Clara, and Marty were riding were more energetic - and out ran Buford and his gang. Marty saw a stove that he could use as a bullet-proof vest - and was prepared to fight Buford and his gang.

'Smart boy,' Doc complimented Marty.

'I've gotten the idea from A Fistful of Dollars,' Marty whispered back.

Then, Buford and his gang ran into the saloon. 


	3. Chapter 3

_September 17, 1885  
8:30 AM PST_

'Oh, there you are, runt!' sneered Buford, running into the saloon. 'Listen up, Eastwood! I intend to shoot somebody today and I'd prefer it to be you. But if you're just too damn yella, I guess it'll just have to be your blacksmith friend.' Buford then pointed his gun towards Doc.

Tears then came to Marty's eyes, and Marty swallowed hard. _Don't cry, now_, Marty told himself. _You must be strong and brave._

'You got one minute to decide,' shouted Buford. 'You hear me, runt? One minute!'

'No,' Marty said, softly - throwing his gun down. 'I thought we could settle this like men.'

'You thought wrong, dude,' sneered Buford, as he shot at Marty.

Buford, thinking that Marty was dead, walked over to him, laughing, 'Ahh, thank ya!'

Buford then stepped right in front of Marty, aiming to finish him off. Marty then kicked Buford's gun out of his hand. He lifted up his tunic to reveal the stove. Buford tried to punch Marty, but broke his hand. Marty then took off his 'vest' and hit Buford on the head with it. Buford fell, got up again - then Marty punched Buford. Buford crashed into the gravestone that should have said 'Here Lies Clint Eastwood' before landing headfirst into a manure cart. Everyone stared and began to laugh.

'That was good!' exclaimed Seamus.

Then the Deputy Marshall and his officers were riding towards them. Buford's gang members spotted them.

'You know what I think?' asked one of the gang members. 'I think Buford's going to jail.'

'You're right,' replied the other gang member.

Then gang members then let go of Doc, and started to run off - but Doc tripped one of them.

'Get him out of that shit,' the Deputy Marshall ordered. Then, pointing to Buford's gang, he added, 'Get them!'

As most of the officers chased after Buford's gang - the Deputy himself pointed his rifle at Buford's head, and said, 'Buford Tannen, you're under arrest for robbing the Pine City Stage. You got anything to say?'

Buford then spit out some manure, and said, 'I hate manure.'

Then Doc turned to Marty, pointed at the broken gravestone, and said, 'Look!'

Marty then got the photo out just in time to see the gravestone vanish from the photo. 'Yes!' Marty cheered.

Then they heard a train whistle.

'The train!' gasped Doc.

'Can we make it?' asked Marty, hopefully.

'We'll have to cut it off at Coyote Pass!' explained Doc.

Then a boy came up to Marty, and said, 'Hey mister, Mr. Eastwood. Here's your gun, Mister.'

'Thanks, kid.' replied Marty, smiling at the boy.

Then Seamus came running up to the trio. Seamus grinned at Marty, and faked a punch.

'Seamus!' called out Marty, as he threw his gun to Seamus, and Seamus caught it. 'Worth $12, never been used.'

'Maybe I'll trade it for a new hat.' replied Seamus.

'Right, and take care of that baby!' Marty called after Seamus - as started to ride off with Doc and Clara.

'I will!' Seamus called after them.

As Doc, Marty, and Clara were chasing the train on their horses, Doc manages to climb on the last carriage.

'C'mon, Marty! C'mon, Clara!' shouted Doc.

'Argh! Argh!' groaned Marty, in frustration.

'Ah, gimme your hand!' called Doc.

Marty and Clara held each other's hands, then Doc grabbed Marty's hand and pulled him and Clara onto the train. The three of them all fell over on each other. Marty and Clara were both frightened.

'Argh! Whoa! Whoa! Argh!' exclaimed Marty. _Geez, this is so dangerous_, Marty thought.

Then the trio were running across the roofs of the carriages. _This is such a scary experience_, thought Marty. _Please, God, help us - and give us strength!_

'Wa-ha!' exclaimed Doc.

'Whoa!' shouted Marty. _Please, God, let us make it across the train safely_, Marty prayed.

'Hoo! C'mon, Marty! C'mon, Clara!' called out Doc.

The trio then jumped onto another car.

'Argh!' shouted Marty. _This is so dangerous_, thought Marty. _I wonder how Clara is coping with this._

'C'mon, let's go!' Doc called out. 'Masks on.'

By now, the trio were on the tender. They all pulled their bandannas over their mouths and climbed over the tender, before dropping into the cab of the locomotive. Doc was holding a gun, to Marty's surprise.

'Reach!' Doc ordered the engineers.

The engineers had put their hands up.

'Is this a holdup?' asked one of the engineers, scared.

Marty and Clara both looked at Doc.

'It's a science experiment!' explained Doc. 'Stop the train before you hit the switch track up ahead.'

The train then stopped. Marty jumped out and changed the points.

'Doc!' called out Marty.

Doc pointed his gun at the engineers, and ordered, 'Uncouple the cars from the tender.'

The engineers did so, and then Doc started the train. Marty jumped on as it passed him. Doc pulled the whistle on the train.

'I've wanted to do that my whole life!' proclaimed Doc.

Marty and Clara laughed. After a few minutes, the train stopped just before it would hit the DeLorean. Marty and Doc then grabbed the coloured logs and put them into the fire.

'What are these things, anyway?' asked Marty. _I've never seen anything like that before_, Marty thought, amazed.

'My own version of Presto Logs,' Doc explained. 'Compressed wood with anthracite dust chemically treated to make the fire burn hotter and longer. I use them in my forge. These three will light the fire sequentially, make the fire burn hotter, kick up the boiler pressure and make the train go faster.'

Marty and Clara then went over to the DeLorean. Doc was still in the train. Doc blew the whistle, and the train started to move. It bumped into the DeLorean, which also started to move. Marty and Doc spoke to each other through walkie-talkies.

'Ready to roll!' Marty called out.

'Marty, are the time circuits on?' asked Doc.

'Check, Doc,' replied Marty.

'Input the destination time - October 26, 1985, 9PM,' called out Doc.

Marty did so, and then checked the speed. 'We're cruising at a steady 25 miles an hour, Doc,' called out Marty.

'I'm throwing in the Presto Logs,' announced Doc - as, one by one, he threw them in. 'Marty, the new gauge will show the boiler temperature. The colour coding indicates when each log will fire. Green, yellow, and red. Each detonation will be accompanied by a sudden burst of acceleration. Hopefully we'll get up to 88 miles per hour before the needle hits two thousand.'

'Right, what happens what it hits two thousand?' asked Marty, worriedly.

'The whole motor will explode,' replied Doc.

'Perfect,' muttered Marty. _Why does time travel have to be so dangerous?_ Marty wondered, scared. Then, after looking at the speedometer, Marty called out, 'Hey, Doc, we just hit 35!'

'Okay, Marty and Clara, I'm coming aboard!' announced Doc.

Doc then climbed over the front of the train.

'Come on, come on,' called out Marty. Then, in a panic, Marty screamed, 'You better hold on to something, Doc! The yellow log's about to blow!'

After recovering from the explosion, Doc had finally managed to step into the driver's seat of the DeLorean.

'Marty, Clara, brace yourselves for temporal displacement,' said Doc.

After about two minutes, the speed had finally reached 88 miles per hour - and the DeLorean headed into the future. 


	4. Chapter 4

_October 26, 1985  
9:00 AM PST_

'Home sweet home!' called out Doc. 'Clara and Marty, help me hide the DeLorean, alright? I'll try to get the fuel line fixed within the next week.'

After the DeLorean was hidden, Marty asked, 'So where do we go, now?'

'I suppose we should head over to my garage,' suggested Doc. Turning to Clara, he said, 'That's where I live. It's not a very big place - but I'll try to find us a house, later.'

'How about just renting an apartment?' Marty asked.

'Well, no, that would be impractical,' replied Doc. 'I wouldn't be able to do my scientific experiments in an apartment - and there would be no place to hide the DeLorean. It's better to find a house. I have plenty of money.'

'Well, in a way,' mused Marty, 'it will be strange to think of you no longer living in your garage. Still, now that Clara is with us, I guess you two will need a bigger place to live.'

Clara was looking around, taking in the surrounding of this futuristic era. 'So, Emmett, this is the future?'

'That is correct,' replied Doc. 'How do you feel about it so far?'

'Well, it's, uh, interesting,' stammered Clara. 'This world is definitely advanced, even beyond what Jules Verne could have predicted. I suppose I could get used to living here, though.'

Then the trio finally passed the Burger King, heading into Doc's garage.

Doc looked around, and gasped, 'What the hell happened here? Marty, I thought I told you not to hook up to the amplifier - that there might be a slight possibility of overload!'

'Yeah, I know you told me that,' Marty said, blinking back tears, 'and I'm sorry. But I already hooked up the amplifier before you called me.'

'It's okay, Marty,' said Doc, gently placing his hand on Marty's shoulder. 'I guess I should have warned you earlier.'

'Yeah, and you also forgot to turn off your equipment,' Marty reminded Doc. Marty looked at the bowl of dog food, and started gagging.

'Sorry about that, Marty,' Doc said, gently. 'I'm only human, too. I'm sorry for getting a little careless. I suppose we should clean up this mess, now.'

'I am _not_ touching the dog food,' Marty insisted.

'It's okay,' said Doc. 'I'll take care of that.'

oooooooooo

It took Doc, Marty, and Clara about three hours to clean up Doc's lab.

'I am so pooped, now,' Marty said, breathlessly. 'I'm also hungry.'

'Yeah, let's go to Burger King, now,' Doc suggested.

'I suppose I'll try a hamburger sandwich,' said Clara. 'I mean, I've never had one of them before.'

'Yeah, it's amazing how much things have changed in the last century,' mused Marty. 'I must say, it feels good to be back here in good ol' 1985. I think I want to take a little break from time travelling. Besides, I haven't even been able to ride my Toyota truck, yet. Oh, that reminds me, I'd better go check up on Jennifer - and see if she's doing okay.'

'Okay, see you again soon,' Doc called out, after Marty.

oooooooooo

After Marty ran over to Jennifer's house, she saw that Jennifer was still sleeping in the swinger.

'Jennifer,' called out Marty. 'Jen. Jennifer.'

Jennifer didn't move any. Marty sat down next to her, and kissed her. That woke her up, and then Jennifer smiled at him.

'Marty. Marty!' said Jennifer, as she sat up to hug Marty. 'I had the worst nightmare.'

'Well, I promised Doc that I would meet him at Burger King,' Marty told Jennifer. 'Do you want to come along?'

'Yeah, sure, why not?' asked Jennifer. 'Dr. Brown is a pretty cool guy, in an eccentric sort of way - if you know what I mean.'

'Right, of course,' replied Marty.

Then the couple headed off to Burger King.

oooooooooo

As soon as Marty and Jennifer met Doc and Clara and Burger King, Jennifer turned to Doc, and asked, 'So Dr. Brown, if you don't mind me asking, who's that lady you're with?'

'Oh, Jennifer, meet Clara,' said Doc. Then turning to Clara, he said, 'Clara, meet Jennifer.'

Jennifer and Clara then shook hands.

'Clara is my, uh, girlfriend,' Doc told Jennifer.

'Girlfriend?' asked Jennifer. 'Where did you meet her?'

'I'll explain everything after we order something and head back to my garage,' said Doc.

oooooooooo

'So, Dr. Brown, I really was in the future?' asked Jennifer astonished.

'First, Jennifer, please, just call me Doc. That's Marty's affectionate nickname for me. Second of all, yeah, you were in the future.'

Jennifer then pulled out the Cusco fax sheet, that had the words 'You're Fired' on it. 'Wow, I guess you weren't kidding, Doctor - uh, Doc!'

'Hey! Hey! Wait a minute! Wait a minute!' exclaimed Marty. 'What is this all about?'

'In the future, you let Needles illegally scan your card,' Jennifer explained. 'When you refused, he called you chicken - so then you finally gave in. Your future boss watched everything, and he fired you.'

'Oh, good grief!' gasped Marty. 'Am I really that bad?'

'Well, you see, Marty,' Doc explained, gently. 'By racing Needles on a dare, that event starts a chain reaction that eventually leads to your miserable future.'

'Oh, man, this is heavy,' groaned Marty. 'So is the event going to happen today?'

'Tomorrow,' replied Doc. 'To Marty, please, if Douglas Needles asks you to race him - tell him, no, you are not interested.'

'Got it, Doc,' replied Marty.

'So, Marty,' Jennifer asked, 'Do you remember anything about this timeline?'

'Yeah, I have two sets of memories,' replied Marty. 'Oh, man, this is going to get so damn confusing.'

'I'm sure you'll get used to it,' replied Doc.

'Come to think of it, Doc,' said Marty, 'I don't even remember having problems with being called 'chicken' in the original timeline.'

'Great Scott!' gasped Doc. 'Well, yeah, of course, since the new you had somewhat of a different lifestyle from the old you - the you from the different timelines probably do have slightly different personalities, and slightly different issues. Now that this timeline has overruled the old timeline, the two yous are starting to merge.'

'Oh, man, that is heavy,' Marty replied, breathlessly. 'So, I'm not going to lose my memories of the original timeline, am I?'

'I don't think so,' replied Doc. 'Since the timeline change was dependant on you travelling to the past, you now have two sets of memories.'

'In a way, I don't want to lose my memories of my old life,' commented Marty.

'I understand,' Doc said, softly. 


	5. Chapter 5

_October 27, 1985  
3:00 PM PST_

Jennifer and Marty were finally able to take a ride in Marty's new truck.

'This is great, Jennifer!' exclaimed Marty. 'I remember admiring this truck back before the whole time travel mess took place - but I didn't actually own it. Despite all of its drawbacks, I'm happy that Doc invented the time machine.'

'So you said you have two sets of memories, now?' asked Jennifer.

'Yeah,' replied Marty. 'This will be a little confusing, but I guess I'll get used to it. You seem to be the same from both timelines, as does Doc.'

'I do admit that I am a little bothered that Doc knocked me out,' Jennifer sighed, 'because he thought I was asking too many questions.'

'Well, I wouldn't take it too personally,' Marty said softly. 'He was still a little inexperienced at the time.'

'Yeah, I guess you're right, Marty,' Jennifer said, sighing. 'Still, my feelings are a bit hurt.'

Just then, Needles and his gang drove up next to them, their radio blasting loudly. It was playing The Power of Love by Huey Lewis and The News.

_Why does this asshole have to have the same taste in music as me?_ Marty groused.

'Hey! The big M,' called out Needles. 'How's it hanging, McFly?'

'Hey, Needles,' Marty replied, in a friendly voice. Marty believed in being nice to everyone, even if they were punks like Needles.

'Nice set of wheels,' Needles commented. 'Let's see what she can do... next green light.'

'No, thanks!' replied Marty.

'What's the matter?' asked Needles. 'Chicken?'

'McFly!' laughed the rest of Needle's gang.

'Look, Needles, I couldn't care less what you and your ilk think of me,' Marty said, firmly. 'Look, Needles, I do want to be friends with you, honest! I mean, I don't believe in hating anyone. It's just that you won't let me be your friend. You seem to prefer to get your jollies from provoking me into doing dumb things. Well, I'm not going to play your game anymore!'

'Fine, whatever!' groused Needles. as he took off. Needles just barely missed hitting the Rolls Royce.

'Good one, Marty,' Jennifer whispered to Marty.

'Thanks, Jen, replied Marty. 'I don't understand why Needles feels the need to pick on me so much. Come to think of it, I don't even remember being picked on by Needles in the old timeline. Maybe it's because I didn't have issues with being called chicken in the old timeline.'

'Yeah, that could be possible,' replied Jennifer, 'plus Needles is just a real jerk. He'll find anybody to pick on.' Then Jennifer pulled out the Cusco fax, and saw the words 'You're Fired' began to erase. 'It erased,' Jennifer said, in amazement.

Marty was astonished, too. 'We'll have to ask Doc about this,' replied Marty.

oooooooooo

Later on, Marty and Jennifer went to visit Doc and Clara in the garage.

'So what brings you kids over here?' Doc asked, smiling.

'Oh, we've just stopped by to say hi to you guys,' explained Marty, 'and see if you needed any help.

'Awww, that's so sweet of you,' Doc said, smiling. 'I am so glad that I did choose to return to 1985 with you.'

Doc hugged Marty first, then he hugged Jennifer.

'Say, Doc, there is one thing I was wondering about,' Jennifer said. 'You see, I brought this note back from the future and... now it's erased!'

'Of course it's erased!' replied Doc.

'But what does that mean?' asked Jennifer.

'It means that your future hasn't been written yet,' replied Doc. 'No one's has. Your future is whatever you make it. So make it a good one. Both of ya!'

'We will, Doc,' replied Marty.

'So, would you two like a Pepsi?' asked Doc.

'Sure!' Marty and Jennifer replied, in unison.

Doc then went to the refrigerator, and took out two cans of Pepsis. He gave one to Marty and one to Jennifer.

'Oh, Marty,' Doc said, turning to his young friend, 'I should let you know that we're in the process of moving, so we won't be having an amplifier for awhile.'

'Awww, it's alright, Doc,' Marty replied. 'Once again, I'm sorry about the mess. I just didn't know.'

'That's okay,' replied Doc. 'I guess I should have told you sooner. 'Tis my fault.'

'So, anyway, Doc, have you found a house, yet?' asked Marty.

'No, we're still looking around,' replied Doc. 'By the way, I was thinking that we should maybe plan our wedding for next month. Maybe we should even have it on November 12, as that's such a special day for us.'

'Oh, that sounds so awesome!' exclaimed Marty. 'Doc, I am so happy for you and Clara.'

'Marty, I would like you and Jennifer to stand up in our wedding,' continued Doc. 'How would you two feel about being the Best Man and the Maid of Honour?'

'Oh, I would so love that, Doc!' exclaimed Marty, throwing his arms around Doc.

'Yeah, me too,' added Jennifer. 'That would be a real honour.'

'Anyway, once we fix up the DeLorean,' said Doc, 'I was thinking of going into the future, and see if we can take advantage of the future technology to forge Clara's identity.'

'Yeah, I suppose we really have no other choice,' replied Marty. 'I mean, we did bring Clara here from the last century.'

'So how is Clara taking to this time period?' Jennifer asked. 'She'll be okay staying here?'

Just then Clara walked in and said, 'I must admit that this futuristic era will take some getting used to. Still, this is where Emmett belongs, and I would like to stay with him. Besides, many things about this era are more convenient.'

'You really are the best, Clara,' remarked Doc, as he hugged Clara. 'We'll help you adjust to this era in no time.'

'So, you think you guys will be having kids, someday?' asked Marty.

'Well, I think I'm a little too old to be able to have kids,' said Doc, 'but, yeah, I would love it if we could have kids. Being a father would be such a dream come true.'

'Even if we don't have kids, though,' added Clara, 'that's fine with me. At least I'll be with Emmett, the love of my life.'

'Well, Doc,' said Marty, 'I would like to go eat out with Jennifer, but I'll be back tonight to visit.'

'Okay, have fun, Marty and Jennifer,' replied Doc.

'Oh, we will,' Marty replied, smiling.

Then Marty and Jennifer hugged Doc - then they hugged Clara.

'Woah, I'll sure have to get used to all this affection,' proclaimed Clara, smiling.

Then Marty and Jennifer headed out to dinner. 


	6. Chapter 6

_November 3, 1985  
4:40 PM PST_

Within the last week, Marty had been adjusting to his new family life - and learning to cope with having two sets of childhood memories. His parents were a lot more easy-going and lenient, and Biff was no longer a bully. One hand that has not changed, though, was that Uncle Joey Baines still had not made parole. It did seem a little unusual to see Linda dating so many boys. Marty didn't understand how Linda could keep up with them all. Marty was very thrilled that her mother of this timeline adored Jennifer, and that Marty no longer had to sneak behind her back. Other than her family, everyone else had stayed the same. Jennifer, his buddies in The Pinheads, and the rest of his friends had the same personalities. Mr. Strickland was still a strict disciplinarian, but he was no longer putting down Marty and the rest of the McFly family. Marty did still have some problems with tardiness, though.

When Marty was not helping Doc and Clara clean up the garage and pack, practicing his guitar with The Pinheads, or spending time with Jennifer - he had spent much of his time in his room, reading through old diaries - and comparing his life from this new timeline, with his life from the old timeline. Marty had met Doc the same way in this new timeline - when Doc had rescued Marty from Cliff Tannen and his thugs - but his parents were more accepting of Doc. Even Dave and Linda have come to grow quite fond of Doc, even though they've never had the same kind of closeness with Doc as Marty had.

Just then, the phone rang, interrupting Marty from his thought.

'Yo,' said Marty, as he picked up the phone.

'Marty, is that you?' asked Doc.

'Yeah, Doc, it's me,' replied Marty. 'So, what's up? Have you found a house, yet?'

'Yeah, as a matter of fact, I have,' replied Doc. 'I was just about about to ask if you can meet me at my garage in an hour, then?'

'Yeah, sure, Doc,' replied Marty. 'I mean, I don't really have any other plans.'

'Good,' replied Doc. 'I'm going to have to buy some new furniture - see what they have on sale at St. Vincent's.'

'You know, Doc,' said Marty, 'In a way, I really will miss the garage - even though I understand that you need a bigger home for you and Clara.'

'You know, Marty?' asked Doc, with a gentle smile. 'I'm going to miss this garage, too. I mean, we've created so many fond memories in the garage.'

'Don't get me wrong, Doc,' said Marty. 'I am happy for you that you've found love, now. Still, I will kind of miss being able to just pop up on you whenever I like. Know what I mean?'

'I understand, Marty,' Doc said, gently. 'This will be a huge adjustment for all of us. I mean, especially for Clara, as she's not used to living in this era.'

'So, how is she coping so far?' asked Marty.

'Well, she is very impressed at the modern technology,' explained Doc, 'and how much easier it is to do certain things now, then it was a century ago. She also believes that this era offers from freedom and respect for women, then it did a century ago. She finds it very liberating to wear slacks. So, yeah, Clara is definitely adjusting. Still, there are things about her time that she misses, I'm sure.'

'So, Doc,' asked Marty, 'are we going to go on more time travel adventures - or are you going to retire from time travelling?'

'Well, we do have to be careful with travelling through time,' explained Doc. 'Still, it would be fun to visit all different time periods. I mean, it would be a shame to give up on time travelling so soon - after all that work that I've put into creating the time machine.'

'Oh, cool, that sounds awesome,' replied Marty.

'It's definitely not going to become a weekly thing, though,' said Doc. 'Maybe just one adventure every once in awhile.'

'Say, Doc,' asked Marty, 'I was wondering if Jennifer and I could visit the 60s, sometime? I've become a bit interested in the hippie movement of the late 60s - and I'm quite fond of psychedelic rock.'

'Well, let me think about,' said Doc. 'I can't make any promises, though. I mean, the time machine is not a toy. You have take precautions with time travel.'

'Sure, that sounds fair enough,' agreed Marty. 'By the way, where do you think you'll be putting all of your clocks?'

'Oh, maybe in the lab,' answered Doc. 'It would be the best place for them.'

'Oh, yeah, right,' stammered Marty. 'We are certainly going to have a lot of adjustments to go through. I mean, I'm still trying to deal with having two sets of childhood memories. The funny thing is, I don't even remember having issues with being called 'chicken' - from the original timeline that I came from.'

'Do you ever miss your old family?' Doc asked, softly.

'In a way, kinda, yeah,' replied Marty. 'Still, I'm happy that my parents, Dave, and Linda have turned out to have better lives this time. Say, I wonder what has become of the timeline that I came from. Like, I wonder if there's still a me there.'

'I don't think so,' said Doc, shaking his head. 'When you went back to 1955 and brought your parents together, this new timeline then overruled the original timeline. It's sort of like overwriting a computer file.'

'Okay, I think I get what you mean,' said Marty. 'Boy, is this heavy, though!'

'Yeah, real heavy,' agreed Doc.

'Well, I might as well head over now, Doc,' said Marty.

'Sure, see you soon,' replied Doc, as he hung up.

oooooooooo

Two hours later, Doc and Marty drove over to a two-storey yellow house that had three bedrooms, two full-baths, a kitchen, and some living rooms. It also had a nice basement, complete with pool tables and foosball tables. The house also had a garage seperate from the house. The best thing about the house was, it was only a block away from where Marty and his family lived.

'So, do you think you'll be buying this house, Doc?' Marty asked.

'So far, this house looks to appeal to me the best,' answered Doc. 'I could, of course, do my scientific experiments in the garage - and keep the time machines there. We'll have to keep visitors out of the garage. The house is also big enough that, if Clara and I ever do have kids, we'll have plenty of room for them.'

'Well, yeah, of course,' agreed Marty, nodding.

'Tomorrow, Marty,' explained Doc, 'can you come over and help me move, by the time you get out of school. I'm going to stop by St. Vincent's, and see what furniture they have on sale.'

'Sounds awesome,' replied Marty. 'Maybe I could talk to Jennifer, and see if she would like to help us set up your new house.'

'Well, yeah, if she wants to - that would be nice,' Doc agreed.

Then Doc and Marty embraced.

'Well, Doc,' said Marty, 'Jennifer and I decided to go see a movie tonight, so I probably should get leaving soon.'

'Well, have fun, Marty!' said Doc. 'Meet me at the garage after school tomorrow, okay?

'Will do, Doc,' replied Marty. 


	7. Chapter 7

_November 4, 1985  
4:30 PM PST_

'Wow, this is a really nice house!' exclaimed Marty, as he in Doc were sitting in the kitchen of their new home, sipping on lemonade. 'As I've said before, though, I really will miss the garage. Still, this house is a lot more spacious - and nice for you and Clara. You will also be prepared, if you guys ever have children, someday.'

'You know, Marty,' said Doc, 'I was second of creating a second time machine. That way, if anything ever happens to one of the time machines, we'll have back-up. Besides, if you, Jennifer, Clara, and I were to ever take a trip together, the DeLorean would not be big enough for all of us.'

'So, Doc, have you fixed the fuel line on the DeLorean, yet,' Marty asked.

'Uh, no, not yet,' replied Doc. 'Our first priority is to move into our new home. Then I'll work on fixing the fuel line. Then I'll go to the future to get the DeLorean hover-converted, again. We'll just have to not have to time travel during storms again.'

'So I guess you're not planning on destroying the time machine, after all?' asked Marty.

'Well, this is something that I was a little torn on,' admitted Doc. 'On one hand, the time machine did create a lot of trouble for us, like when Biff from 2015 stole the time machine to give the sports almanac to his younger self, creating this corrupt reality. Then there was the time where the time machine stranded me in 1855, stranding you in 1955. Still, with all things considered, I did put 30 years of work into creating the time machine - so I would hate to give up time travel so soon. It's just that, in the future, we'll have to be very careful.'

'I understand, Doc,' said Marty, quietly. 'So, have you thought of any particular time periods that you would like to visit - maybe even taking some more trips into the future?'

Then Clara stepped into a kitchen, went to the refridgerator, and poured herself a glass of lemonade.

'One thing is certain about this time period,' remarked Clara, 'cooking meals is certainly much easier. We also have a refridgerator to keep the food cool, and even a freezer to keep some foods frozen. Having a washer and a dryer also makes doing laundry much easier. I think I'll have no problems adjusting to the time period. There are certain things that I will miss about the 19th century, though.'

'I'm sure I would have a rougher time adjusting to life in the 19th century' Marty put in. 'I mean, it's travelling to time periods like the 19th century that makes you realize just how much of modern living that we tend to take for granted. One thing I would probably have the most difficult time adjusting with, is no rock and roll music. I mean, I grew up on that kind of music, and it's tough to imagine life without it.'

'So there's no music from our era that you like?' asked Clara.

'Well, I thought Double Back wasn't half-bad,' offered Marty. 'I could swear, though, that the musicians playing at the festival looked a bit like ZZ Top. Ancestors, perhaps? Even though, it is rather diffifult to imagine several generations of musicians sticking together.'

'It could maybe be just a co-incidence,' suggested Doc. 'Another possibility could be, you were just missing your rock and roll music, that you've just imagined that the musicians playing at the festival were one of your favourite rock bands.'

'Then I must have one hell of a good imagination!' declared Marty. 'I could swear though, that the musicians really did look a lot like ZZ Top - almost like the members of ZZ Top also had a time machine, and came back to the 19th century with us.'

'I highly doubt it, Marty,' said Doc, laughing.

'Well, Doc, how do you know that you're the only person in the world with a time machine?' asked Marty. 'There may have been others who have discovered different means of time travel.'

'Well, according to my old friend, Sabrina, there are ways to astrally time travel,' explained Doc. 'You know, the form of time travel where only your spirit enters the past? It is much safer than physical time travel, because you don't have to worry about creating time paradoxes or being stuck in the past. Still, you don't get the full experience of time travel - as you would to physically move through time.'

'Oh, yeah, I remember Sabrina,' said Marty. 'How's she doing, these days? Do you still keep in contact with her?'

'Yeah, we still write each other,' explained Doc, 'and we occassionally talk on the phone. She's been a little busy with nursing school, though - and settling in with her husband. Which reminds me, I should definitely invite them to our wedding.'

'Are you going to tell her about the time machine?' asked Marty.

'Yeah, I suppose I should,' replied Doc. 'I mean, we've been friends for a long time, and I did tell her about my plans to create a time machine. So, yeah, I'm sure she's be interested in checking out our time machine - and we could also explain to her where Clara came from.'

'So, speaking of the wedding,' said Marty, 'are we still planning in having it on November 12?'

'Well, actually, no,' replied Doc, 'as that would kind of be pushing it a little bit. We should try hitting for November 30. That way, we have time to make wedding arrangements, and send out invitations. Have you and Jennifer made a list of people that you would like to invite?'

'Uh, yeah, we have,' replied Marty. 'I mean, all of our friends have pretty much become accepting of you - and don't buy into the whole 'town crackpot' rumours. So I'm sure they'll all be willing to attend. I'm sure that my whole family would like to attend, too.'

'Well, Emmett and Marty,' Clara called out, cheerfully. 'I'm pretty hungry, now. Shall I go cook some dinner, now?'

'Oh, that would be so nice,' exclaimed Doc. 'Yeah, I am getting pretty hungry.'

'You're such a good cook, Clara,' commented Marty. 'So what's on the menu for tonight?'

'Oh, how about some spaghetti and garlic bread?' suggested Clara.

'Oh, yes, my mouth is watering, now,' replied Marty.

'That sounds perfectly fine with me,' added Doc.


	8. Chapter 8

_November 5, 1985  
3:30 PM PST_

'Hey, Marty, do you know what day it is today?' asked Doc, with a smile.

'Uh, let me think,' muttered Marty. Then, brightening up, he said, 'Oh, yeah, this was the day that I first arrived in 1955, right? This was also the day that you hit your head on the sink, and came up with the flux capacitor.'

'You've got it,' said Doc, smiling. 'Just imagine, from my perspective, I first met you exactly 30 years ago. Even though it wasn't your first time meeting me, it was certainly my first time meeting you.'

'Yeah, and from my perspective,' added Marty, 'it was only a few weeks ago. I must be about two weeks older than I'm supposed to be. Well, I guess our first official meeting took place in April of 1975. Anyway, in the old timeline, that was also your first time meeting me. Man, Doc, time travel can be so confusing.'

'So how are you coping with having two sets of memories?' asked Doc.

'Well, I'm getting used to it,' said Marty, 'but it can still be rather confusing, at times. It can sometimes be tough keeping my memories straight. Reading through old diaries has helped me out a bit, though.'

'Yeah, that can be very helpful,' agreed Doc. 'Just think, Marty, today is the 30th anniversary of the day that I came up with the flux capacitor. By the way, was it really a coincidence that you happened to arrive on that very same day?'

'Uh, no, not really, Doc,' explained Marty. 'When you were showing me how the time machine worked, you had inputted that date as a red letter date in history. When I was running away from the Lybian terrorists, I had accidentally turned the time circuits on, which landed me into that date.'

'Oh, so that that is a lot like what I did on this end,' exclaimed Doc. 'Only, on my end, I left the time circuits on, to ensure that you would travel back right on schedule. In a way, the me of the old timeline probably had it a little easier than I did, as he didn't have the whole paradox issue to worry about.'

'Yeah, but the you of the old timeline also got shot by Lybians,' Marty reminded Doc.

'Yeah, that's true,' said Doc, sighing. 'I'm sorry that I was so stubborn, and put you through all that heartache. I should have listened to you right away.'

'Well, don't worry about it, Doc,' Marty said, putting his arm around Doc's shoulder. 'It's all in the past now, and everything has worked out now.'

'Thanks, Marty,' Doc said, smiling. 'So what should we do to celebrate our anniversary? Have anything on mind.'

'Hmm, how about going out to Dairy Queen for ice cream?' suggested Marty. 'I could certainly go for some some ice cream right now. How about inviting Clara and Jennifer along? It will be like a double date.'

'Sounds like a deal,' agreed Doc.

'It's amazing how my family and Biff are the only people who have really changed in this timeline,' commented Marty. 'Everybody else is the same as I remember them. Although, Mr. Strickland is no longer putting down the McFly family - but, unfortunately, Needles has been bugging me more. I dunno, you think he's jealous of me?'

'Well, it could be very possible,' Doc said, gently. 'I wouldn't let Needles get to you, though.'

'Yeah, I've certainly learned my lesson,' agreed Marty. 'It's amazing how Seamus' brother not only had the same name as me, but also had the same problem.'

oooooooooo

An hour later, Doc and Marty were at Dairy Queen, with Clara and Jennifer.

'I must say that this ice cream is very good,' remarked Clara. 'I never cease to be amazed at the wonders of this time period. Ever since I was a little girl, I had dreamed of exploring far away and exotic places - but I never could have dreamt of such wonders as this time period offers us. I'm sure that even Jules Verne couldn't have predicted something quite like this.'

'So you don't mind staying here, then?' Doc asked, smiling.

'Mind?' Clara asked, laughing. 'I would love to stay here! I admit that I was initially skeptical of venturing out to the future, but I really do love it here. This time period also offers me more freedoms as a woman. It's nice not to have to wear dresses all the time. One day, I would like to learn how to drive a car.'

'I'm sure that we can somehow arrange that for you,' Doc said, smiling. 'Anything about this era that you don't like?'

'Well, yeah, there is the pollution,' replied Clara, 'but then I'm sure that every era contains their share of good and bad.'

'I am so thrilled that you're letting me be the Maid of Honour,' Jennifer gushed. 'I mean, I've never stood up at a wedding before. This is such a real honour.'

'Yeah, and you get to be with me as the Best Man,' Marty added, smiling.

'So, do you guys have any ideas for the Flower Girl and Ring Bearer?' asked Doc.

'I sure do,' Jennifer said, smiling. 'I babysit two kids, a boy and a girl. They are seven and five, respectively. I'm sure they would love to stand up at your wedding. I'll have to talk to their parents about it, though.'

'That sounds good,' remarked Doc. 'Let's invite the parents, too, okay?'

'That's what I was going to suggest next,' Jennifer said, smiling.

'I suppose you would like Sabrina to be one of the bridesmaids, right?' Marty asking, smiling.

'Of course,' replied Doc, 'and her husband can be one of the groomsmen. Would you like your buddies from The Pinheads to be groomsmen, too?'

'Oh, you bet,' gushed Marty. 'I'm sure they would feel real honoured.'

'I'll have to decide which three of my friends to invite,' said Jennifer. 'I mean, I would hate to make any of them feel left out.'

'Well, there is still time to decide,' Doc said, gently.

'So, have you guys decided what to do from wedding vows, yet?' Jennifer asked.

'We'll probably just go traditional,' said Clara, smiling, 'even though I do not want the word 'obey' to be used. I have always been strongly opposed to that.'

'That's perfectly fine with me,' said Doc, putting his arms around Clara. 'I would not ask that of you, anyway. You and I are parners, honeys.'

'Awww, Emmett,' purred Clara, as she snuggled her head in Doc's shoulder.

'Oooooo, public displays of affection, eh?' Marty asked, teasingly.

'Oh, Marty, you just be quiet,' Doc said, smiling.

Then Jennifer also snuggled her head in Marty's shoulder, and purred, 'Fair's fair, right, Marty?'

'You've got it, Jenn,' Marty said, smiling. 


	9. Chapter 9

_November 12, 1985  
4:00 PM PST_

'Do you people know what day it is, today?' Doc asked, cheerfully.

'Oh, Doc, how could we ever forget?' Marty asked, laughing. 'This is the day that the lightening had struck the clock tower. I'm sure just about everyone in Hill Valley knows that - but, of course, this day is even more important to us. It's amazing that even Biff from 2015 had chosen that day to give the almanac to his younger self.'

'Well, yeah, how can anyone forget?' Jennifer put in. 'You know, with the members of the Hill Valley Preservation Society pressuring us to save the clock tower, and all that.'

'Well, I thought it was rather rude for that lady to interrupt us, while we were kissing,' Marty said, rolling his eyes. 'I mean, it's one thing to believe in a cause - but it's another thing entirely to be rude about it. I mean, she was shaking the can in our faces.'

'Yeah, and then my dad had to pull up and stop us,' Jennifer added, shaking her head.

'It's amazing how things were so much the same the night before Doc showed me his time machine,' said Marty, with amazement. 'Even our band was rejected in this timeline. Of course, in this timeline, we didn't have the conversation about me telling my mom that I was camping with the guys, about how my mom would lecture me about how she never chased boys when she was a kid, and about how I thought that my mom was born a nun.'

'Nope, none of that rings a bell with me,' said Jennifer, smiling.

'It does seem weird to think that I'm the only one to remember events from the old timeline,' pondered Marty. 'Well, I am starting to get used to having two sets of memories. Sometimes it's even fun to compare how much has stayed the same, and how much has changed. Like, for instance, I did accidentally set fire to the living room rug when I was eight, in this timeline - and my parents did go easy on me. They must have remembered what I told them back in 1955. I also remember remember hearing my parents talking about Calvin Klein, and how he stayed for a week, and then disappeared without trace. I remember wondering if that was the same Calvin Klein as the fashion designer of the underwear that I wore.'

'How about the day that we met?' asked Doc. 'Has that changed much?'

'Nope!' said Marty, smiling. 'You rescued me from Cliff Tannen and his thugs, and I've taken an immediate liking to you. The only really major change that really took place, was that my parents were more accepting of my relationship with you. Perhaps it's because my mom briefly met you in 1955, and knew you as Calvin Klein's uncle. In the old timeline, my parents were a little more leary of me spending time with you, until they found that you were helping me with science.'

'So, Doc, how are the wedding preparations getting along?' asked Jennifer. 'Any other plans that we need to make?'

'No, not that I can think off off-hand,' replied Doc. 'I think it's about time to start sending out invitations, and making reservations for the reception.'

'So what church is the wedding going to be held at?' asked Marty.

'Well, since moving here, Clara and I have decided to start attending the Holy Shepherd Presbyterian Church, as we find that that church jives best with our beliefs. So we've already made arrangement with the minister of that church to hold our wedding. So that's out the way. We just need to plan where to have our reception.'

'At the city hall, perhaps?' suggested Marty. 'I apologize for my lack of originality, but that's the best option that I can think of. Do you plan to have a DJ or a band at the reception?'

'I think it's cheaper just to get a DJ,' said Doc. 'Clara is started to like the music of this era. She's been listening to the radio, a lot.'

'Do you think it's possible to have The Power of Love by Huey Lewis and The News played at the wedding?' asked Marty. 'I mean, that's my favourite song by my favourite band - and it is a song about love.'

'Do you mean at the reception?' asked Doc. 'Sure, I guess we could arrange that. You really love that song a lot, don't you?'

'You bet, Doc,' replied Marty. 'That song has a very special meaning to me.'

'Oh, it does, eh?' Doc asked, teasingly. 'Any other song requests?'

'Well, how about some music by Led Zeppelin?' Marty suggested. 'Maybe The Rain Song and Over the Hills and Far Away would be some nice romantic songs. They're kind of on the mellow side.'

'If you want to go real mellow,' suggested Jennifer, 'go with Bridge Over Troubled water by Simon and Garfunkel. That song always makes Marty cry.'

'Jennifer!' Marty protested, blushing. 'You are embarrassing me!'

'But, why?' Jennifer teased. 'You look so cute when you cry - and, besides, it is such a touching song. You wouldn't be human if that song didn't make you cry.'

'Stop it, Jennifer!' Marty protested, blushing.

'But why?' Jennifer teased. Before Marty could reply, Jennifer put her lips over Marty's, and started kissing him - while holding Marty tightly in her arms.

'Oh, you kids!' Doc chiding, smilings. 'I swear, sometimes you kids are too much for me.'

Then Jennifer started to tickle Marty's sides.

'Stop it! Stop it!' protested Marty, laughing. 'That tickles!'

'Good!' Jennifer said, smiling. Then Jennifer started tickling Marty all over the place, causing Marty to laugh helpless. Then, turning to Doc, Jennifer said, 'Hey, Doc, help me remove his socks and shoes, so that we can tickle the soles of his feet.'

'Don't you dare!' protested Marty, laughing. 'I really, really mean it! Don't you dare!'

'Okay, then,' Jennifer said, with resignition. 'Maybe another time, then.'

'Nope, I don't think so!' protested Marty.

Then Jennifer finally stopped tickling Marty, and let Marty catch his breath.

'Oh, Jennifer, sometimes you are too much for me,' Marty said, breathing heavily. 'But I still love you with all of my heart.'

'Hey, what about me?' Doc protested.

'I think you know the answer to that one,' Marty said, smiling.

'Hey, Jennifer, you just gave me an idea,' Doc said, smiling.

'What is it?' asked Jennifer.

'I think I should go tickle Clara,' Doc said, smiling. 'I wonder if she'd like it.'

'I'm sure she would,' Jennifer said, smiling. 'Just like Marty likes to be tickled.'

'Um, actually, I.' Marty started to say, but then decided against it. Truth to be told, Marty _did_ enjoy being tickled - even though he dreaded the idea of being tickled on the soles of his feet. If it ever did come to that, though, Marty still couldn't be too mad at Jennifer. After all. Jennifer was the love of her life - and they were destined to marry, someday. 


	10. Chapter 10

_November 28, 1985  
3:00 PM PST_

'It was so nice that you two could come over for Thanksgiving Dinner,' Marty's mom, Lorraine, told Doc and Clara. 'Are you two a little nervous about the wedding?'

'Oh, I am, a little bit,' admitted Clara. 'I mean, this will be a major events for me - to pledge to spend the rest of my life with dear Emmett Brown.'

'I still remember that day that George and I got married,' Lorraine said, beaming. 'This was the best day of my life, and I can proudly say that George and I have been happily married for over 25 years, now.'

'Yeah, and we have Calvin Klein to thank for bringing us together,' added George, smiling.

'Come to think of it,' mused Lorraine, as she glanced over at Marty, 'our son kind of does look a lot like Calvin Klein, does he?'

'Hmm, yeah, I think you're right,' said George, after thinking for a moment. 'He also looks a lot like this actor, Michael J Fox, who plays Alex on Family Ties.'

'Oh, yeah, that's right, too,' said Lorraine, smiling. 'Although, thank goodness, our Marty is not a Republican.'

'I don't think Marty even pays much attention to politics,' Doc said, smiling.

'Yeah, in a way, that's good,' replied Lorraine. 'This world would be a much better place with political conflicts, wars, and such. Besides, he's only 17 - and he should be enjoying life to the fullest.'

'I absolutely agree,' said Doc, nodding. _Which is why I don't plan to take him on any time travel trips for awhile. He needs a long rest from what happened last time._

'I would take Ronald Raegan over Richard Nixon anyday,' George said, smiling, 'even if he is a Republican.'

Doc couldn't help but smile a bit at the irony of George's statement. In the 'Rich Biff' alternate reality, Richard Nixon was seeking a fifth term in 1984, and was still presumeably the US president in 1985 - and the Viet Nam war was still presumeably taking place. In that reality, George was also dead - killed by Biff in April of 1973.

'What do you find so amusing, Dr. Brown?' asked George.

'Oh, nothing, really,' replied Doc. 'I'm just so happy that, in two days, Clara will be my wife.'

'So, what are you guys doing for your honeymoon?' asked Lorraine.

'Clara and I were thinking of taking a trip to Jamaica for a week,' answered Doc. 'I can hardly wait to check out the beaches and such.'

'Well, I hope you two have fun,' said Lorraine, smiling.

'Thanks, Lorraine,' replied Doc, smiling. 'I'm positive that Clara and I will be happily married for many years to come.'

'Oh, I wouldn't doubt it,' Lorraine said, smiling. 'You two do have a certain charisma between you.'

oooooooooo

Later on, Doc and Clara were seated at the dinner table with the McFly family.

'This is really good turkey,' Clara remarked. 'It's nice and moist. The cranberry sauce is nice, too.'

'Yeah, thank you so much for inviting us,' added Doc. 'Dinner was great.'

'So, everyone,' said George. 'Why don't we go around the table, and each of us mention something we are thankful for?'

'That sounds like a good idea,' agreed Lorraine. 'I am very thankful to have a loving husband and three wonderful kids.'

'I am very thankful for all the boyfriends that I have,' said Linda.

'I am thankful to have a good well-paying job and my own office,' said Dave.

'I am thankful for the guitar talent that I have,' said Marty, 'and the fact that I'm in a band called The Pinheads. I am also thankful that I have a lovely girlfriend.'

'I am thankful to have found true love,' said Doc, smiling at Clara, 'and I am thankful that our wedding is only in two days.'

'I am so thankful to have found Emmett,' said Clara, smiling back at Doc. 'Emmett is the love of my life, and I can hardly wait to be Clara Brown.'

'Do you think you'll miss being Clara Clayton?' asked Marty.

'Well, yeah, a little bit,' replied Clara, 'but, in the end, it is just a name. I am very excited about being able to use Emmett's last name as my own.'

'So, are you guys ready for dessert, now?' asked Lorraine, cheerfully, as she got up from the table.

'Yes!' everyone replied, simultaneously.

Lorraine laughed, as she went to to get the pies.

oooooooooo

After dinner was over, Marty went with Doc and Clara back to their home.

'So you guys are going to just take a regular vacation?' asked Marty. 'You're not going to time travel?'

'Naa, I'd rather just do what other couples do on their honeymoon,' Doc said, smiling. 'That way, if others ask us about our honeymoon, then we can tell them what we did, without having to hide anything. Besides, I could use a little break from time travel myself - and this will be Clara's first major trip in this era.'

'Well, I will certainly miss you while you're on your honeymoon,' Marty said, wistfully.

'Yeah, but we'll only be gone for a week,' Doc said, hugging Marty tightly.

'Are you going to take Einstein with you?' asked Marty.

'Yeah, we might as well,' said Doc, smiling. 'This will give Einstein a nice vacation, as well.'

'I wish Jennifer and I could come with you,' said Marty.

'Well, maybe you two could plan that for your own honeymoon, someday,' suggested Doc, giving Marty a little squeeze.

'Yeah, you're right, Doc,' Marty said, sighing. 'Besides, I do have school, so...'

'That's right,' Doc said, smiling. 'Education is very important. Isn't that right, Clara?'

'Most definitely, Emmett,' Clara replied.

'Well, Marty, let's see how that tuxedo looks on you,' suggested Doc.

After Marty changed into his tuxedo, he proudly pranced around in it, as he showed himself to Doc and Clara.

'You look real handsome, Marty,' Clara said, beaming.

'Yeap, you make a great Best Man,' Doc said, smiling.

'Thanks, you two,' replied Marty, smiling. 


	11. Chapter 11

_November 30, 1985  
1:30 PM PST_

Marty was standing on Clara's side, beaming with pride that he long time friend and mentor was just about to be married. Marty was so happy for his mentor, that he was finally going to marry the love of his life. _Just think_, Marty thought to himself, _one day I'm going to be getting married like this to my dear Jennifer._ Then Marty glanced over at Jennifer, who was standing on Doc's side, and smiled at her. Jennifer smiled back.

Just then, Pastor Clark had stood up to the podium, and announced, 'We are gathered here in the presence of God and these witnesses for the purpose of uniting in marriage: Clara Clayton and Emmett Brown. I remind you both to always remember that love, loyalty and understanding are the foundations of a happy and enduring home. No other human ties are more tender and no other vows more important than those you now assume. If you both keep these vows, your home will always be filled with happiness.'

Marty turned to look at his friend and the bride. They were smiling, as if they were real happy to be married. Marty smiled at them.

'Please join hands now,' continued Pastor Clark. 'The contract of marriage is most solemn and is not to be entered into lightly, but thoughtfully and seriously, and with a deep realization of all its obligations and responsibilities.'

Then Pastor Clark turned over to Doc, and said, 'Emmett, do you take this woman, Clara, to be your lawfully-wedded wife? Do you promise to love and to comfort her, to honour her and to keep her in sickness and in health, in prosperity and in adversity, and forsaking all others, always be faithful to her?'

'I do,' replied Emmett, smiling.

Then Pastor Clark turned to Clara, and said, 'Clara, do you take this man, Emmett, to be your lawfully-wedded husband? Do you promise to love and to comfort him, to honour him and to keep him in sickness and in health, in prosperity and adversity, and forsaking all others, always be faithful to him?'

'I do,' replied Clara, also smiling.

Pastor Clark then turned to Doc, and said, 'Now, repeat after me. I, Emmett, take thee, Clara...'

'I, Emmett, take thee, Clara...' repeated Doc.

'... to be my lawfully-wedded wife...' continued Pastor Clark.

'... to be my lawfully-wedded wife...' repeated Doc.

'... to have and to hold from this day forward...' prompted Pastor Clark.

'... to have and to hold from this day forward...' repeated Doc.

'... for better or for worse...' continued Pastor Clark.

'... for better or for worse...' repeated Doc.

'... for richer or for poorer...' prompted Pastor Clark.

'... for richer or for poorer...' repeated Doc.

'... in sickness and in health...' continued Pastor Clark

'... in sickness and in health...' repeated Doc.

'... to love and to cherish,' finished Pastor Clark.

'... to love and to cherish,' finished Doc.

Then Pastor Clark turned to Clara, and did the same routine. 'I, Clara, take thee, Emmett...'

'I, Clara, take thee, Emmett...' repeated Clara.

'... to be my lawfully-wedded wife...' continued Pastor Clark.

'... to be my lawfully-wedded wife...' repeated Clara.

'... to have and to hold from this day forward...' prompted Pastor Clark.

'... to have and to hold from this day forward...' repeated Clara.

'... for better or for worse...' continued Pastor Clark.

'... for better or for worse...' repeated Clara.

'... for richer or for poorer...' prompted Pastor Clark.

'... for richer or for poorer...' repeated Clara.

'... in sickness and in health...' continued Pastor Clark

'... in sickness and in health...' repeated Clara.

'... to love and to cherish,' finished Pastor Clark.

'... to love and to cherish,' finished Clara.

Then Pastor Clark turned to Doc, and said, 'Place and hold the ring on the ring finger of the bride's left hand and repeat after me: This ring I thee give...'

'This ring I thee give...' said Doc.

'... in token and in pledge of my constant faith and enduring love,' continued Pastor Clark.

'... in token and in pledge of my constant faith and enduring love,' repeated Doc.

'With this ring I thee wed,' Paster Clark finished.

'With this ring I thee wed,' Doc finished.

Then Pastor Clark turned to Clara, and said, 'Place and hold the ring on the ring finger of the groom's left hand and repeat after me; This ring I thee give...'

'This ring I thee give...' said Clara.

'... in token and in pledge of my constant faith and enduring love,' continued Pastor Clark.

'... in token and in pledge of my constant faith and enduring love,' repeated Clara.

'With this ring I thee wed,' Paster Clark finished.

'With this ring I thee wed,' Clara finished.

The pastor Clark said, 'Now that you have joined yourselves in solemn matrimony, may you strive all of the rest of your lives to meet this commitment with the same love and devotion that you both now possess. With the blessing of God and by virtue of the authority vested in me, I now pronounce that you are Emmett and Clara Brown. You may kiss the bride now.'

Doc and Clara then kissed. To Marty's surprise, he found himself blinking back tears. He had never cried tears of happiness before, and he had never really understood that concept - until now. Now he understood it perfectly.

'Ladies and gentlemen,' finished Pastor Clark, 'it is with pleasure that I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Brown.'

Doc and Clara then hugged and kissed. Then Marty had hugged his lifetime friend and mentor, while shedding tears of happiness. Doc handed Marty a handkerchief. Marty grabbed it and dabbed at his eyes.

'I am so happy for you, Doc,' Marty whispered. 'I really am. I hope that you and Clara remain happily married for many years to come.'

'I'm sure we will,' said Doc, smiling. Marty could swear that he saw tears in his mentor's eyes, too.

Marty and Doc then hugged one more time, before Pastor Clark had thrown the bouquet. To Marty's amazement, it was Jennifer who caught the bouquet.

'Hey, Marty, you know what this means?' gushed Jennifer.

'Yeah, this means we'll be the next couple to get married,' Marty said, smiling. 'One day, Jennifer, our time will come.'

'Right,' agreed Jennifer, 'and it will _not_ be at the Chaple O' Love.'


	12. Chapter 12

_November 30, 1985  
5:30 PM PST_

'This food is really good,' said Marty, as he started to eat his meal. 'I loved fried chicken.'

'Yeah, so do I,' replied Doc, 'and it's even better than KFC.'

'It was such a pleasure to be here on your special day,' remarked Sabrina, smiling. 'I really have missed you, Doc - but I'll try and make more time to visit you and your new wife. I can see that Marty has really grown a lot.'

'Yeah, one day, Jennifer and I are destined to get married, too,' Marty said, smiling.

'Oh, good for you, Marty,' Sabrina gushed, smiling. 'You two make such a lovely couple.'

'Thanks,' replied Marty and Jennifer, simultaneously.

'This has to be the happiest day of my life,' remarked Clara, as she was blinking back tears of happiness. 'I am now Clara Brown, Emmett's dear husband. It will be strange to think that I'm no longer Clara Clayton. In the end, though, it is just a name.'

'One day, I will be Jennifer McFly,' Jennifer put in, smiling.

'I didn't change my name when I married,' explained Sabrina. 'I'm still Sabrina Palmer, and I always will be Sabrina Palmer. This does not mean that I love my husband any less.'

Clara looked a little shocked by Sabrina's comment. Back in the 19th century, when Clara grew up, the idea of a woman keeping her maiden name after marriage was unthinkable. 'I must admit, the idea does strike me as a little unusual,' said Clara, 'but I guess it's all about freedom of choice. You must really like your name a lot.'

'Yeah, I do,' said Sabrina, blushing a little bit. 'Believe me, Clara, you're not the first to have commented about my choice to keep my maiden name. Even Brad's parents took some issue with me not taking their family name - but they've eventually adjusted.'

'So what about when you guys have children?' asked Clara. 'Whose name will they get?'

'Oh, they'll get Brad's name,' Sabrina replied, smiling. 'That I have no problem with. It's just that I didn't want to change my name.'

'So you didn't keep your name for feminist reasons?' asked Marty. 'You just liked your name so much that you didn't want to part with it?'

'Precisely,' replied Sabrina, smiling. 'I just think Palmer is such a nice name, that I couldn't bear the idea of parting with it. Fortunately, Brad was accepting of my choice.'

'Well, I like the name Parker, too,' said Jennifer, 'but I wouldn't mind being Jennifer McFly. I guess I just wouldn't feel like I was really married, unless I became Jennifer McFly. Besides, McFly is a nice name, too.'

'How do you feel about this Marty?' asked Clara. 'Does it matter to you if Jennifer takes your name or not?'

'Nope, it makes no difference to me,' Marty said, smiling. 'This important thing about getting married, is that we'll be together. I'm not so petty that I would care about such a little thing about whether Jennifer kept her name or not. Either way, it's just a name. It's no skin off my nose.'

'Oh, Marty, you are so sweet,' gushed Jennifer. 'I can hardly wait for the day that we get married.'

oooooooooo

Later on that night, Jennifer was dancing with Doc, as Even The Nights by Air Supply was playing.

'I am so happy for you, Doc,' Jennifer whispered. 'I bet you can hardly wait for your honeymoon, eh?'

'Yeah, I've never been to Jamaica before,' said Doc. 'I've never had anyone to go to Jamaica with. I just hope Marty will be okay during the week that we're gone.'

'Oh, I'm sure Marty will be fine,' Jennifer said, smiling. 'I'll see to it that he remains happy. If I see that he starts to get sad, I'll just tickle him until he laughs again.'

'Oh, Jennifer,' Doc said, smiling, 'you do just that, okay? I know how much Marty feels really close to me. He almost lost me a few times, and I felt so bad for him. I remember, back in 1955, being a little shocked that Marty cared about me so much - that the idea of losing me had made him cry. I remember how hard it was, for me to wait 20 years before I could meet Marty again - and then until 10 years before I knew the Marty who had visited me in 1955.'

'That's one of the reasons why I love Marty so much,' Jennifer whispered. 'He's such a sensitive guy - with a rather witty and sarcastic dry sense of humour. I so love sweet, sensitive Marty.'

Then the song had ended, and Jennifer went back to dancing with Marty.

oooooooooo

As promised, later on that night, Marty's favourite song, The Power of Love by Huey Lewis and The News, was playing. Marty and Jennifer were dancing to the song. For some odd reason, though, that song suddenly moved Marty, as tears streamed down his cheeks. This was the second time that the song had made Marty cry. The other time was on that second to his last day in 1955, when Marty was in great desperation over Doc's refusal to let Marty warn him about his impending death at the hands of the Lybians - and that song had made Marty think about how much he would mis his lifelong friend and mentor. This time, though, the song moved him in a different way. He began to think about Doc and Clara were so happy, on the night of their wedding, It was the power of love, indeed.

'Are you okay, Marty?' Jennifer had asked, concerned. 'You're crying.'

'I'm fine, Jennifer,' Marty said, sniffing. 'I was just moved, I guess. I mean, it is the power of love that made Doc and Clara so happy - and I truly am happy for them, Jennifer. Gee, Jennifer, before today, I didn't even understand the concept of happy tears. I mean, people usually cry when they're sad - so I didn't understand how one could cry when they're happy. After today, I swear that I will no longer roll my eyes at someone shedding happy tears. I now understand the concept, perfectly.'

'Awww, Marty,' Jennifer purred, as she put her head on Marty's shoulder. Marty grabbed the handkerchief that Doc had given him earlier, wiped his eyes, then he put his arms around Jennifer - as they silently danced to the music.

oooooooooo

'So will you be okay, Marty?' Doc asked gently, as he hugged Marty.

'Oh, I'll be fine, Doc,' Marty replied, smiling. 'You and Clara go have fun on your honeymoon. You guys deserve it. I mean, you really do.'

'Well, thanks, Marty,' replied Doc. 'In just seven days, I will be back in Hill Valley. Then we hang out some more in our lab.

'Oh, of course, Doc,' replied Marty. 'I really am happy for you and Clara.'

'Thanks, Marty,' replied Doc, hugging Marty.

'Bye, Doc! Bye Clara!' Marty called out. 'You two have fun!'

'Oh, we will,' replied Doc.

Then Marty ran up to Jennifer, 'So, Jennifer, how about you and I heading over to the lake, now?'

'Sounds like a great idea,' replied Jennifer, smiling.

Then Marty and Jennifer hugged each other, and kissed. 


End file.
